The goal of the Assessment and Mapping of Community Connections in Home Visiting (AMC-HV) project is to identify and apply innovative methods to better understand the community-level systems and networks in which the Maternal, Infant, and Early Childhood Home Visiting (MIECHV) program operates, including the availability of community service providers that home visiting programs can refer families to, and the relationships between home visiting programs and community resources. The project will examine relevant approaches for understanding community networks in home visiting, early care and education, and related health and human services fields. It will identify and build on existing efforts, and synthesize and apply information gathered about these approaches to create a dynamic method of understanding community connections in home visiting. Finally, it will identify and use tools such as social network analysis, geomapping, and/or other appropriate, state-of-the-art methods to understand these community connections.